The Scorch
by Beastlyy
Summary: Her paws were scarlet like blood. Her eyes showed hatred. Her parents despised her. Her sister was dead because of her. She was nothing to no cat... but nothing can become something, nothing can become as dangerous as the claws of a tiger, or as fierce as the screech of a hawk. Was this kitten truly destined to join the dark side? Or could she find the light?
1. Perfect, Beautiful

**Yaaaaa! My first fanfiction story! I need some OC's so please use the forum in the comments**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rank:**

 **Attitude:**

 **Gender:**

 **Family: (Optional)**

 **Thank you!**

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Redstar- thick-furred ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy: Sparrowsoar- black tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Seedfoot- calico she-cat

Warriors:

Cinderstripe- light gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Brokenwing- small light brown tabby she-cat

Raggedsoul- dark gray ragged tom

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Beeclaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Palemoon- pale gray she-cat

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Blizzardclaw- silver tabby tom

Sandfoot- ginger she-cat with blonde paws

Apprentice: Falconpaw

Nightgaze- thick-furred white tom with dark blue eyes

Hollynose- golden she-cat with dappled gray patches

Apprentice: Creampaw

Apprentices:

Lightpaw- light golden she-cat

Crowpaw- black tom with a gray ear tips and a crooked back left paw

Dovepaw- thick-furred white she-cat

Falconpaw- muscular ginger tabby tom

Creampaw- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Honeyfern- thick-furred golden she-cat with green eyes, mother to Nightgaze's kits, Mosskit, a gray she-kit with white paws and a white underbelly and green eyes, and Scorchkit, a small black she-kit with orange eyes and ginger paws

Rosie- pale ginger she-cat, former loner, mother to Blizzardclaw's kits, Snowkit, a sleek white she-kit with golden eyes, Tigerkit, a ginger tabby tom, and Graykit, a gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Littlefawn- small pale brown she-cat

Whiteclaw- gray tom

Patchfoot- black tom with white paws

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Pondstar- silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: Stonefoot- white tom with gray paws

Medicine Cat: Rosedawn- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Thornfoot

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Sunstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Nightears- white she-cat with black ear tips

Medicine Cat: Wolfpelt- shaggy gray tom with a white underbelly

 **WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar- thick-furred white tom

Deputy: Cindergaze- white she-cat with gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Lionfoot- golden tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw

 **Prologue**

Honeyfern cringed as another spasm of pain coursed through her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as Seedfoot pressed down on her stomach.

"Great job, just one more push and the first one will arrive"

Honeyfern took a deep breath, and yowled to StarClan as the first kit was born. "A she-kit! Great job, Honeyfern, two more" She had no energy to nod as agony ripped through her, and a second kit slid into the nest. "Another she-kit!"

With her remaining strength, the final kit fell into the nest. "Another she-kit… But the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck several times" Seedfoot leaned down, desperately trying to untangle the cord that was strangling the kitten.

After a moment, grief filled her gaze, "Honeyfern, I am so sorry, but when the second kit came out she squirmed, and tangled your last daughter in the cord… she's gone".

Honeyfern let out a wail of grief, summoning her mate, Nightgaze.

"Three daughters" Honeyfern sniffled, "but one is dead. That one killed her," she hissed, glaring at her second born. "I want to name her, so she can at least go to StarClan with a name" she gazed at the dead she-kit, who was pure white with a light gray tail tip. "Sweetkit" she mumbled, licking her daughter's head. Nightgaze padded forward and did the same, grooming the blood from her fur.

"What are we going to name this _monster?"_ Nightgaze snarled, narrowing his eyes at his now youngest daughter. "Scorchkit… Because of the evil flames inside her heart" Honeyfern decided.

"And for our gorgeous perfect first born, Mosskit, because of how soft her fur is" Nightgaze meowed. "Perfect!" Honeyfern cooed, grooming Mosskit's ears.

"Oh, Mosskit, you are so perfect".

 **Chapter 1**

Scorchkit shivered in the coolness of the night. Even though she had been used to so many leafbare nights in her own nest with hardly any moss or feathers, she still wouldn't be able to get over the wind that would nip at her fur, no matter how thick it was.

As soon as she was a moon old and able to eat solid food, Honeyfern had made her a separate nest, so Mosskit and her wouldn't have to sleep with a 'murderer'.

Fluffing up her pelt, Scorchkit tucked her nose under her tail, and flattened her ears against her head to block out the howling wind.

The night dragged on, sleeplessly. Scorchkit groaned as sunlight flittered through the cracks of the nursery. The storm had let up, but there was still a crisp frosty feeling that stung Scorchkit's nose, and sent a shiver down her spine.

She peaked open an eye to see that Mosskit was getting up, and wandering over to Snowkit, Graykit and Tigerkit.

After taking a moment to sit up and stretch, Scorchkit decided to go join the others. She took a deep breath and held her small head high as she padded over.

Tigerkit caught sight of her and murmured something to Mosskit, who chuckled and smirked in her direction.

"Hi, guys" Scorchkit squeaked, sitting down beside Snowkit and pretending not to notice as she shuffled closer to Tigerkit.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mosskit snapped, baring her teeth. "I- I wanted to come play with you guys" Scorchkit meowed. Tigerkit scoffed, "sorry, murderers aren't aloud here".

"Ya!" Mosskit agreed, "You killed our sister!"

"N-no I didn't!" Scorchkit wailed, trying to contain her embarrassment.

"Then who did?" Snowkit challenged.

Scorchkit was silent, for she knew the true answer to the question.

"That's right, you did! Mosskit, I feel _so_ bad that you have to deal with this, this _thing,_ " Graykit growled, swatting a paw towards Scorchkit.

"I know! She wont be half the warrior you will be" Tigerkit added. Mosskit puffed out her smooth, white chest, and smirked at her sister.

"Mosskit, you are so _perfect_ and _beautiful,_ Scorchkit looks like her paws are stained with the blood of her dead sister!" That was it, Tigerkit's comment pushed Scorchkit over the edge. Without another word, she turned and ran back to the nursery. Honeyfern caught sight of her and growled, "what do you want, Scorchkit?" she snapped.

Cowering down, Scorchkit left, and found and shadowed area at the edge of camp.

"What's wrong, Scorckit?" she perked up to see the outline of an apprentice named Crowpaw, who had been born with a crooked paw.

But _his_ parents still loved him.

"N-nothing" she sniffed, "I'm fine". Crowpaw padded forwards and sat beside the shivering kitten, wrapping his tail around her shoulders.

"I saw what those kits did to you," he meowed, "that was incredibly mean".

Scorchkit glanced up at him but shook her head, "no, they are right. Mosskit is _perfect…_ I am a murderer… it should have been me who died".

"Oh, Scorchkit, don't say that! Then your mother would have treated Sweetkit badly. And if you had born first she would have treated Mosskit badly. No kit deserves to be treated this way, but your mother refuses to believe that it was simply a difficulty with your birth" Crowpaw soothed, licking her ear.

"Still, every cat hates me!"

"I like you"

"My Mommy and Daddy don't"

"When I was born, my mother and father stopped being mates because my father didn't think I would be a strong warrior. There was so much fighting on whether or not I would be a warrior, and then Redstar decided that I could, but I would have to work really hard. So I did, and look now! I will be a warrior before I know it"

Scorchkit gazed up at him, "how is that supposed to help me?"

Crowpaw smiled, "because, Scorchkit, you already have the heart of a warrior".

 **Chapter 1 DONE! Please R &R!**


	2. Starless Skies

**Chapter 2**

 _Heart of a warrior._ Even after three moons, Crowpaw's words constantly rang in Scorchkit's ears, and she lay facing the nursery wall, contemplating what they could mean.

Why did Crowpaw think _she_ , the murderer kit, had such a strong heart? She wasn't sure.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, Scorchkit fell into a steady sleep.

"Watch it!" Blizzardclaw snapped when Scorchkit had stumbled into him.

"S-sorry" She mumbled.

The senior warrior rolled his eyes, and then padded over to Sandfoot and Rosie.

After contemplating on whether or not she should go try to hang out with Mosskit and deciding not, she wandered over to Crowpaw and his sister, Lightpaw.

"Hello, Scorchkit" Lightpaw meowed.

"Hello" she replied. Glancing around, she realized everyone was gathering around the highledge.

"Rosie's kits are becoming apprentices soon" Crowpaw said, noticing her confusion.

Moments later, Redstar yowled for the Clan to gather, even though most cats already had.

Scorchkit took a place beside Crowpaw, while Lightpaw left to sit with Dovepaw.

"Snowkit, Tigerkit and Graykit have reached six moons of age, and it is time to raise their status to apprentice. Kits, step forward"

All three stepped forward, Snowkit stumbling over her paws slightly.

"Snowkit, until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw. Nightgaze, you are proud, experienced warrior, I trust you will pass on all your knowledge to this apprentice" Redstar meowed.

Snowpaw and Nightgaze touched noses, her eyes shining.

"Tigerkit, you shall now be known as Tigerpaw. Brokenwing, you shall mentor Tigerpaw. You did a great job training Palemoon, and I expect no less from you this time"

Tigerpaw looked like he was going to burst, and Scorchkit secretly wished he would stumble or trip over something.

"Graykit, you shall now be known as Graypaw. You wish to be a medicine cat, so at half moon Seedfoot shall take you to the Moonpool to receive approval from StarClan.

"Snowpaw! Graypaw! Tigerpaw!" The whole Clan chanted, even Scorchkit, who was filled with excitement at the thought of her apprentice ceremony in two moons.

"Snowpaw!" Scorchkit glanced at the sound of her sister's voice, and watched as she bounded over to the new apprentice.

"You have to promise to tell me everything when you get back! And teach me the moves you learn, so I am not behind, plus, I want to be better than Scorchkit at everything"

Snowpaw scoffed, "That last one won't be hard to accomplish. But yes, I promise".

Scorchkit lowered her head, and headed for the nursery. To her delight, Honeyfern wasn't there.

She lay down in her nest, tucking her tail under her nose and gazing through a crack in the nursery wall.

The full moon was slowly rising, and envy washed through Scorchkit as she realized tonight was the gathering.

She perked her ears to listen whom were going;

"Snowpaw, Graypaw, Tigerpaw, Falconpaw, Crowpaw, Snowpaw, Honeyfern, Seedfoot, Cinderstripe, Nightgaze, Brokenwing, Palemoon, Hollynose, Blizzardclaw and Rosie shall come to the gathering tonight" Redstar announced.

Honeyfern appeared a moment later with Mosskit. "Scorchkit, you are to go to sleep right away," she snapped, "Mosskit, the elders will tell you stories until we get back".

Mosskit squeaked in delight, but Scorchkit hung her head. Honeyfern pretended not to notice and nuzzled Mosskit before leaving.

"Have fun sleeping, Scorchkit" Mosskit chuckled, before padding towards the elders den.

Sighing, Scorchkit curled up and drifted to sleep.

 _She woke to a starless sky, and shivered as a breeze ruffled her fur._

" _Hello?" Scorchkit meowed, padding forward slowly and hoping her fear didn't show._

" _Hello, Scorchkit" a she-cat's voice purred. She spun around, coming face to face with a young calico she-cat._

 _Scorchkit fluffed up her pelt, and let out a high-pitched growl, but the she-cat only laughed._

" _Feisty, are we? No need to be afraid, little one. My name is Dawntail, and I simply want to help you"._

 _Scorchkit narrowed her eyes, "How so?" she meowed._

 _Dawntail smirked, "You see, I know all about your sister, and how your Clanmates shun you for a crime you didn't commit. I can train you, though, to be the strongest and best warrior ever, and it starts when you turn five moons old"_

 _Scorchkit cocked her head, "Are you from StarClan? Is that why you know so much about me? And I am small for my age, what if I don't grow in one moon?"_

" _Oh, Scorchkit, I promise you will grow. I know you will be ready to train, and by the time you are an apprentice, your sister will be jealous of you" Dawntail replied._

 _Scorchkit gasped at the last part, she had always wanted to prove herself as better than Mosskit. Perfect, perfect Mosskit._

She won't be so perfect when I am better than her! _She thought._

" _Alright, I agree to train with you." She meowed, raising her chin._

" _Good. We will train every night as soon as you turn five moons old, in one moon. Until then, do anything you can to strengthen your little muscles" Dawntail purred, and then turn and stalked away into the swamp-like woods._

 **Okay I know it's short but the next one will be longer! Please review and submit OC's!**


	3. Wanna Race?

**Thanks to FalconFlight9 and Withered Rose for your OC's! They will appear soon :)**

The moon seemed to dissolve like the snow. The grass was now green and the sun was warm. Prey was plentiful, so ThunderClan was well fed.

Dawntail had been right, Scorchkit had grown. She was the same size as Snowpaw now.

It was only dawn, but Scorchkit's paws itched for sleep, she could finally train with Dawntail.

Over the past moon, Scorchkit had been working hard. She had run laps around the camp for long periods of time, while Mosskit simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She had also practiced hunter's crouch, leaping, and a few simple battle moves she had learned from observing the apprentices. It hadn't been hard to sneak out off camp without anyone noticing.

As a result, she was much stronger now, and she had lost most of her kit-fluff. Her black fur was sleek, and her claws shone in the Newleaf sunlight.

"Good morning, Scorchkit!" Crowpaw called across the clearing.

"Morning!" she replied.

She had even become friends with Graypaw, who had apologized for being so rude as a kit.

"Crowpaw! Want to race?" She meowed challengingly, the older apprentice smirked, "You are going down!"

The two lined up beside the apprentice's den. "Three laps around camp" Crowpaw meowed, bunching his muscles.

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Scorchkit took off, paws pounding on the ground. Cats had gathered to watch.

Seedfoot, Graypaw, Rosie, Sparrowsoar, Lightpaw, Dovepaw, Falconpaw and even Redstar!

Crowpaw was ahead of her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mosskit, Tigerpaw and Snowpaw scoffing.

Baring her teeth, she pushed forward, passing Crowpaw.

Most of the Clan was watching now, and they gasped as Scorchkit began the second lap in the lead.

Her legs were throbbing, but the whole Clan was watching, and she refused to let Crowpaw win.

She was almost on hr last lap, when Tigerpaw leaped in frost of her. "Just give up, loser" he smirked.

Without thinking Scorchkit leaped into the air, twisting and landing on all four paws before continuing to sprint at full speed.

Tigerpaw stood there, astonished. Scorchkit didn't bother hide her pride as she continued, and by now many cats were chattering among themselves, clearly surprised at Scorchkit's athletic abilities.

Crowpaw was on her tail as the third lap began, and her legs were burning.

However she refused to give up, and with a yowl she leaped across the finish line.

Some cats were cheering; others were staring at her in disgust.

"She probably cheated," Snowpaw mumbled to her brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Wow," Crowpaw panted, "You sure are fast, for a five moon old kit. You have a talent".

"Indeed she does," Scorchkit nearly jumped out of her fur at Redstar's voice, and turned to see her leader beaming down at her.

"I have noticed you, practicing every day," she meowed, "You have certainly improved, you have the skill of a new apprentice"

Scorchkit beamed with pride, "I have been sneaking to the apprentice's practice's" she admitted, "I just want to be the best warrior ever!"

Redstar tilted her head, "and I believe you will be a very great addition to ThunderClan" she leaped up to the highledge, and summoned the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today I am appointing a new apprentice".

"Mosskit, it must be you!" Tigerpaw squeaked.

"Scorchkit, step forward"

Enraged yowls sounded from most of ThunderClan,

"She isn't old enough!"

"If anyone should be an apprentice, it's Mosskit!"

"Quiet!" Redstar snapped, "Scorchkit shows a rare talent, and she has the skill of an apprentice. It would be foolish to waste so much young blood"

"And how did she learn those moves?" Honeyfern demanded, glaring at her youngest daughter.

"She admits, she did sneak out to watch the apprentice's train" the ginger she-cat meowed.

"So she should be punished, not rewarded!" Nightgaze yowled. Many nodded in agreement, but some exchanged glances that said Scorchkit _should_ be an apprentice.

"Scorchkit is a murderer!" 

"Scum!"

"She doesn't deserve to be an apprentice early!"

"Shut up!" Scorchkit cried, anger burning inside her, "I am a living, breathing creature that has feelings! I am a part of ThunderClan, whether you like it or not! And the sooner you accept me as one of you, the better!" She snarled, casting glances from Honeyfern, to Nightgaze, and then to Mosskit.

Redstar smiled, summoning her forwards.

The Clan was silent as Scorchkit padded forward, except Mosskit, who was growling.

"Scorchkit, you shall now be known as Scorchpaw. Sparrowsoar shall mentor you, he did a wonderful job mentoring Raggedsoul, and I expect him to pass down all of his knowledge to you"

"Scorchpaw! Scorchpaw!"

Scorchpaw didn't care that only Lightpaw, Crowpaw, Graypaw, Redstar, and the elders called out her name.

Her heart was pounding, and even though her parents were clearly mad that it wasn't their '"perfect" daughter receiving her apprentice name, Scorchpaw had proved she had talent, and that was all that mattered.

"Come on, Scorchpaw, it's time for me to show you the territory" Sparrowsoar said.

Scorchpaw glanced on last time at Mosskit, who was angrily talking to Honeyfern and Nightgaze.

"Alright" She meowed, following her mentor out of camp.

It was Sunhigh by the time they reached the stream that bordered WindClan.

With all the melting snow, the water was lapping at Scorchpaw's paws.

She leaned down, sticking her tongue into the brisk water and taking a few sips, before Sparrowsoar summoned her downstream.

She padded beside her mentor, staring at her reflection in the water.

"Watch out!" Sparrowsoar placed his tail across Scorchpaw's path, and embarrassment washed over her as she realized she had nearly walked into the lake.

"S-sorry" she stuttered, scuffling her paws in the dirt.

Sparrowsoar chuckled, "It's alright, when I was first apprenticed, I chased a squirrel into a tree!"

Scorchpaw couldn't help but laugh, it just felt so nice.

"Come on, this way" he meowed. They followed the shoreline until they reached a huge tree, and Scorchpaw had to strain her neck to get a glimpse of the very top.

"This is the Ancient Oak. It is ideal for hunting because many squirrels make their nests here" Sparrowsoar explained.

Scorchpaw made a mental note, and they continued on along the shoreline.

"What is that smell?" She demanded, wrinkling her nose.

"It's the Thunderpath, we are nearing the ShadowClan border" He replied.

Heartbeats later, they reached the hard black stone, which stunk of twolegs and monsters.

"Look, here one comes"

Scorchpaw gasped, she had never seen a monster before. It had huge, circular paws, and a shiny black pelt.

There was a trail of stinky cloud left behind the monster as it passed, and Scorchpaw cringed as it stung her eyes.

"There is a ShadowClan patrol," Sparrowsoar said, flicking his tail towards four cats, a white and gray tabby tom, a small pale brown she-cat with darker brown speckles, a ginger tom with black paws, and a pale gray she-cat.

The patrol spotted them, "Hello, Sparrowsoar, is this a new apprentice?" The pale gray she-cat asked.

Sparrowsoar nodded, "Yes, Cloudfoot, this is Scorchpaw".

Cloudfoot dipped her head. "How is hunting?" the gray tabby tom asked "Good, Stormstripe, and yourself?"

"Better than ThunderClan!" The small brown she-cat squeaked.

"Specklepaw! Show some respect!" the ginger tom snapped.

Specklepaw coward down, "Sorry, Firepelt".

"We best be on our way. Goodbye, Sparrowsoar, Scorchpaw," Cloudfoot meowed.

Scorchpaw's mentor dipped his head, and she did the same.

"Why are you smiling?" Scorchpaw asked when she noticed Sparrowsoar's mouth twitching.

"Nothing, just, when Specklepaw was a kit we rescued her from a fox, when we asked her what she was doing she said she was hunting, and then showed us the beetle she had caught" He replied, shaking his head.

Scorchpaw let out a little chuckle, and then followed Sparrowsoar back towards camp.

Her paws were buzzing with electricity when they returned. It was sundown, and there wasn't much longer until she trained with Dawntail.

She emerged into camp, being met with glares from most cats. Crowpaw, beaming at her, padded over.

"I made you a nest beside me," he purred, licking her ear. Scorchpaw blushed and started towards the nursery.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Scorchpaw turned, "There is something I have to do, be right there" she promised.

Crowpaw shrugged and then disappeared into the apprentice's den.

Scorchpaw took a deep breath and then padded into the nursery.

Sandfoot, who was expecting Beeclaw's kits, was sleeping peacefully in the corner.

She had finally moved into the nursery after Falconpaw had taken his Warrior Assessment, and Redstar had announced that his ceremony would be tomorrow, along with his sisters.

"Honeyfern?" She called.

"What do you want, filthy scum" her mother's reply came from the shadowed back corner of the den.

Scorchpaw held back a growl, and walked towards her.

"Tell me, are you proud of me yet? I was made an apprentice before your dearest Mosskit, after all" she hissed.

Honeyfern laughed, "I will _never_ be proud of you, or anything you do! Sweetkit is dead because of you! I hate you, and I always will!"

Scorchpaw flinched slightly, and then took a deep breath and leaned in close, so her muzzle was at her mother's ear.

"One day, when I am a strong warrior, I will prove to you, that the only filthy scum in ThunderClan, is you".

 **Wow! That was a long one. Please review! I love reviews! And don't forget to do leave OC's!  
**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Honeyfern?**


	4. Falling For You

**Thank you for all of your OC's! Please review! I would like some story suggestions and constructive criticism.**

It was finally time. She woke in the forest, again, with no moonlight.

"Dawntail?" Scorchpaw called, shivering as the wind whipped through her fur.

"Scorchkit," The raspy purr came from the brambles behind her, and Scorchpaw turned and dipped her head to the she-cat.

"It's actually Scorchpaw now, actually" she corrected.

Dawntail cocked her head; "Made an apprentice early?" she meowed, a smile creeping onto her lips, "Wonderful!"

Scorchpaw stood taller, puffing out her chest.

"We must begin now, while the night is still young" She said, turning and padding away.

Scorchpaw followed, taking in every inch of the murky trees and mud. She loved the smell of the pine, and the swamo smell reminded her of the darkest part of ThunderClan; a territory they had just recently claimed.

Dawntail led her through twists and turns, leaping over fallen trees and cringing as they passed a dirtplace.

They arrived at a dark clearing, surrounded by ferns and low hanging trees.

There were some other cats there, too. A silver tortie she-cat, who looked about eight moons old, brown tabby tom, with ice blue eyes, a gray and black tom, a white tom with gray paws, a blonde tom, and a ginger she-cat with hazel eyes.

They stopped their training as the two new cats arrived, and sat in a line.

"These are the cats you will be training with. Wolfpaw," she gestured to the silver tortie, "Nightpaw," she flicked her tail towards the gray and black tom, "and Stormpaw," the white tom with gray paws.

"These are their mentors, true warriors, they are. The brown tabby is Hawkfrost, that blonde tom is Sandnose, and the ginger she-cat is Sunstep" the three cats gave curt nods, and then continued to work with their apprentices.

"Now, we will begin simple. Show me your hunter's crouch," Dawntail demanded.

Scorchpaw quickly crouched down, angling her back legs and putting her front right paw slightly forward.

Her mentor scanned her posture, circling her multiple times before nodding in approval.

"Don't move, from there, leap onto me and try to bowl me over" She said, coming to stand in front of the smaller cat.

Scorchpaw bunched up her muscles, prepared to jump.

"Wait," Dawntail meowed, glaring at the she-cat's paws, "Unsheathe your claws".

Scorchpaw's eyes widened, but she obeyed, soaring through the air and knocking Dawntail off her paws.

"You have good strength," she purred, "Use it to your advantage".

Scorchpaw puffed out her chest in pride, basking in the phrase.

"Again," Dawntail demanded.

Scorchpaw crouched again, but before she could leap, a sharp pain came from her back.

"What's happening?" She shrieked as another stab came from her ear.

"You're fading, someone is trying to wake you up" Dawntail growled.

"We will have to meet again in a few nights, training you every night would be to much. Lie down and close your eyes" She ordered.

She obeyed, and within minutes the pain became more realistic. She opened her eyes to see Crowpaw's amber eyes gazing down on her.

"What's wrong?" She asked groggily. "Sandfoot's kits are coming, Redstar asked if you and I could get her some moss".

Scorchpaw arched her back, following the older apprentice out of camp. It was just past moonhigh, and Scorchpaw longed to wrap her nose under her tail and sleep.

 _But I have to do this, for Sandfoot. She is kittng two whole moons early!_

Moonlight floated down from the sky, bathing the two apprentices in its silver glow.

Scorchpaw couldn't help but wonder why Redstar had asked her, and not an older apprentice, to collect the moss.

Crowpaw said nothing, simply stared straight ahead, but his black fur was brushing Scorchpaw's, making her heart flutter.

 _Crowpaw is pretty cute_ , She cooed to herself, scanning his large figure.

Scorchpaw let her eyes trail down his broad shoulder, she let them trail around his muscular legs.

She had never quit seen him in that way before, always say him as a friend, but it hadn't mattered until now. Crowpaw had always been there for her, even as a tiny kit.

"What are you looking at?" Embarrassment clung to her pelt as she realized Crowpaw had seen her staring.

"Oh, um, just your fur looks silver under the moonlight," she insisted quickly.

Crowpaw smiled down at her, a smile that gave so much feeling, so many words, he needn't say anything.

They reached the border to WindClan moments later, and Scorchpaw found some tall pine trees, covered up and down with the curly, green moss.

She raked her claws down the bark, imagining a ShadowClan warrior's blood in her claws as she felt the sap from the tree.

Crowpaw chuckled, making Scorchpaw stop.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, scanning is expression.

"You were growling, when you collected that last bunch of moss," he smirked.

Scorchpaw flushed, and nudged the moss towards him.

He took it in his teeth and knelt down so it lapped at the water.

She watched as loose pieces of the moss drift from the bundle and floated downstream.

When Crowpaw meowed that it as time to go, disappointment washed over Scorchpaw, as she had enjoyed being alone with the black apprentice.

However, she knew they had to get Sandfoot some water, so she didn't protest as they headed back to camp.

When they arrived, nearly every cat was out of their nest.

Crowpaw nudged her towards the nursery, handing her the moss.

She headed into the den, where thrill shrieks of pain came from the ginger she-cat.

Two kits already lay beside her, and Scorchpaw watched as the last one slid into the nest.

Scorchpaw bent down and nudged the moss towards her.

"Thank you," is what she managed, lapping at the moisture.

Beeclaw emerged a moment late, flashing Scorchpaw a glare.

She bit her tongue, thankful that Sandfoot flicked the back of his head with her tail.

"They are vey beautiful," The apprentice meowed.

One of them was a black she-kit, the second a blonde she-cat with ginger stripes, and the final tom was ginger with black and blonde speckles.

"The black she-kit shall be Bumblekit," Sandfoot announced.

"Goldenkit, for the second she-kit," Beeclaw meowed.

"And for the final one, Spottedkit" Sandfoot decided.

Scorchpaw politely dipped her head, and hurried out of the nursery.

It was now pre-dawn, and Sparrowsoar as organizing the dawn patrol.

To her dismay, he did not call her name.

"You have been up all night," he insisted, "Go get some sleep".

She didn't protest to this, as her paws felt like boulders were weighing them down.

Crowpaw and Lightpaw were talking quietly in the den, and they gave her a smile as she passed.

With a grin, she curled up in her nest, and let Crowpaw's hushed voice drift her to sleep.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! OC's are CLOSED, but thank you if you have submitted!**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Crowpaw and Scorchpaw?**


	5. Murderer

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Scorchpaw woke up sore, and padded outside. It had been a moon and a half since Scorchpaw had become an apprentice, and she had trained with Dawntail every second night.

The Newleaf sun warmed her fur, and she spotted Mosspaw sitting with Tigerpaw and Snowpaw.

Her sister flashed her a devious glare as she passed, murmuring something to her companions.

"Mosspaw!" Her mentor, Hollynose summoned her across the clearing.

Falconwing, Dovesong and Creamfur, the newest warriors, were speaking with Redstar, and moments after they padded away a meeting was called.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Redstar yowled, "As many of you heard, yesterday a flurry of rats attacked one of our patrols. Falconwing has reported that the nest was found just near the ShadowClan border. Sparrowsoar is organizing an attack patrol, so hopefully they will leave our territory".

Sparrowsoar stepped forward. "Beeclaw, Scorchpaw, Nightgaze, Crowpaw, Snowpaw, Raggedsoul, you will follow me. We will head north and circle back around to their nest." Nightgaze flashed her a glare, but Scorchpaw couldn't care less.

"Palemoon, Lightpaw, Brokenwing, Tigerpaw, Cinderstripe, you shall follow Redstar south and meet us there".

Scorchpaw swallowed nervously, recounting battle moves in her head.

To her embarrassment, they were all the moves she had learned from Dawntail.

A growl from Beeclaw snapped her from her thoughts, and Scorchpaw was nudged forward by the harsh warrior's snout.

"Move!" He hissed, staring into her eyes.

Scorchpaw broke the stare, feeling uncomfortable by the look in his eyes. What was it? Bloodthirst?

The patrols set out, and Mosspaw growled as her sister passed, clearly jealous she wasn't on the patrol.

"Are you nervous?" Crowpaw meowed, catching up to her.

"Yes, It's my first battle," Scorchpaw admitted.

"You will be amazing, don't worry" Crowpaw soothed, licking her ear.

Her heart fluttered, and for a moment it was just Crowpaw and Scorchpaw, the only two cats in the forest.

The feeling ended when the group of cats shifted suddenly left, and then came to a halt.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the rats, and she spotted three of them in the clearing ahead.

"Attack!"

She launched forward, sinking her teeth into a rat's shoulder. More rats emerged, and soon there were nearly ten rats fighting the patrols.

She let out a yowl of pain as another rat sunk its teeth into her ear.

The rat under her squirmed away, and Scorchpaw ripped free of the rat on her back.

Another group of rats entered, squeaking at the cats and nipping whatever flesh they found.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Beeclaw and Sparrowsoar, fighting side by side.

Crowpaw was fighting a rat the size of Scorchpaw, and she rushed to his side to fight it off.

The rat hissed and lunged forward, but Scorchpaw leaped over it and grabbed the grimy creature's tail, swinging it around before letting go, and watching in satisfaction as it flew across the clearing.

"We did it!" She meowed, turning to find Crowpaw fighting two rats.

She bounded forward to help him, but a sharp claw to her tail stopped her, and she turned to see a large rat on her tail.

She struggled, letting out frail yelps as the rat dug deeper into her flesh.

To her horror, they were outnumbered badly.

"Scorchpaw!" Someone yelled her name, but she was to blind by fury to think about who it was.

"Crowpaw!" She wailed, watching in numb terror as three more rats leaped onto him.

Another scum leaped onto her back, and she squirmed, desperately trying to get to her friend

But it was too late.

The rats began shifting backwards, carrying Crowpaw with them.

"No!" She screamed, but the rat on her tail held tight.

Crowpaw's black paws thrashed furiously, but it was no use. Too many rats were on him, and Scorchpaw got one last look in his amber eyes, before the rats dragged him into the bushes.

With a screech, she ripped the rat off her tail, making her way towards the bushes.

To her dismay, a rat leaped in front of her, hissing and spitting.

She stumbled backwards, bumping into Redstar. She knew Crowpaw was gone, and as much as it stung, she had to help the rest of her Clanmates.

Scorchpaw sunk her teeth into a smaller rat, which was clinging to Redstar's neck.

The leader flinched as a chunk of fur was torn from her flesh.

"Redstar!" She yelped, "We are outnumbered! We can't lose any more cats!"

With a slight hesitation, Redstar nodded sadly. There were now over thirty rats in the clearing, and she yowled surrender.

The cats retreated, and once they were out of harms way, the patrol stopped.

It all crashed down on Scorchpaw, the fact that she had just lost her best friend, and the cat she had fallen in love with.

"Redstar," Beeclaw's choked meow came from behind her, and every cat went silent as Beeclaw dragged the dead body of a cat forward.

Sparrowsoar.

"No…" Scorchpaw sobbed, rushing forward. His neck was slit, and long gashes covered his flank.

Tears poured from her eyes. Her best friend, and her mentor, she now had no one.

Redstar rested her tail on the apprentice's shoulders, and Scorchpaw noticed her leader's eyes were drooping.

 _She must have lost a life… How many does she have left now, three? Yes, three now._ Scorchpaw thought.

Redstar hoisted her former deputy onto her shoulders, and they began the trek back home.

A steady rain began to fall, but Scorchpaw hardly noticed. Her head was drooping, and the occasional tear fell from her orange eyes.

When they entered camp, all fell silent. Brokenwing, Lightpaw and Crowpaw's mother, wailed to the sky when she noticed Crowpaw wasn't among the patrol.

The body of Sparrowsoar was placed in the center of camp, and Redstar leaped atop the highledge.

"The rats greatly outnumbered us," she began, "We retreated, but Sparrowsoar was killed by a rat, and Crowpaw was taken into the bushes. Tonight we will mourn for both of them, but right now we have a warrior ceremony to do. Lightpaw, you bravely fought today, and didn't let the loss of your brother distract you, please step forward".

Though she was in grief, a small smile formed on her face, and she padded forward.

"Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the name of the Warrior Code, and protect and defend ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Her voice cracked, as is she had just then realized Crowpaw should be receiving his name, too.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! Lightpaw, you shall now be known as Lightfeather. StarClan honours your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Lightfeather! Lightfeather!"

Lightfeather's eyes held grief, but also pride, and she took her place back among the Clan, next to her mother.

"And now, I say these words before the body of Sparrowsoar, so his spirit may hear and approve my choice, Cinderstripe shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan, and mentor to Scorchpaw. I know you have just finished mentoring Lightfeather, but I feel you will be a great mentor to Scorchpaw," Redstar meowed.

"Cinderstripe! Cinderstripe!"

Scorchpaw glanced around, noticing Beeclaw's eyes blazing with fury.

She shook it off, padding towards Sparrowsoar for a final vigil.

Scorchpaw gazed at the wounds on his side, and then at the ones on her own flank.

 _His cuts are so much bigger…_

Scorchpaw gasped, thinking back to the battle.

 _Sparrowsoar and Beeclaw fought alongside eachother…_

" _Scorchpaw!" Someone yelled her name, but she was to blind by fury to figure out who it was…_

 _Beeclaw carried Sparrowsoar's body from the battle…_

 _Fury in Beeclaw's eyes as Cinderstripe was named deputy…_

 _Sparrowsoar's wounds were so much larger…_

"Oh my StarClan," Scorchpaw gasped, "Beeclaw killed Sparrowsoar!"

 **This was a hard chapter to write, but wow what a twist!**

 **QOTD: Why do you guys think Redstar named Lightpaw Lightfeather?**

 **UPDATED ALLEGIANCES**

 **Leader: Redstar- thick-furred ginger she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Deputy: Cinderstripe- light gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly**

 **Apprentice: Scorchpaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Seedfoot- calico she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Graypaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Lightfeather- light golden she-cat**

 **Brokenwing- small light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

 **Raggedsoul- dark gray ragged tom**

 **Beeclaw- black tom with yellow eyes**

 **Palemoon- pale gray she-cat**

 **Dovesong- thick furred white she-at**

 **Blizzardclaw- silver tabby tom**

 **Falconwing- muscular ginger tabby tom**

 **Nightgaze- thick-furred white tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Snowpaw**

 **Hollynose- golden she-cat with dappled gray patches**

 **Apprentice: Mosspaw**

 **Creamfur- cream she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Honeyfern- thick furred golden she-cat with green eyes**

 **Rosie- pale ginger she-cat, former loner**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Mosspaw- gray she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, and green eyes**

 **Scorchpaw- black she-cat with ginger paws and orange eyes**

 **Graypaw- gray tabby she-cat**

 **Tigerpaw- ginger tabby tom**

 **Snowpaw- sleek white she-cat with golden eyes**

 **Queens:**

 **Sandfoot- ginger she-cat with blonde paws, mother to Beeclaw's kits, Bumblekit, a black she-kit, Goldenkit, a golden she-kit with ginger stripes, and Spottedkit, a ginger tom with black and blonde speckles**

 **Elders:**

 **Littlefawn- small pale brown she-cat**

 **Whiteclaw- gray tom**

 **Patchfoot- black tom with white paws**


	6. Death to Dawn

**Heyya! I am so sorry I have updated in so long :( I have had really bad writer block, so PM me suggestions and please review!**

Scorchpaw gazed intently as Beeclaw merged from the warrior's den.

It had been two moons of careful planning, since the rat attack, and today she would finally know if Beeclaw had indeed killed her former mentor.

The only problem, was that she need to get at _least_ one other apprentice on board.

Since tonight was the half-moon, Graypaw wouldn't be here. So it had to be Mosspaw, Tigerpaw or Snowpaw.

Mosspaw was her first option. After all, she was her sister.

Taking a deep breath, she trotted towards where Mosspaw was eating a squirrel. Since Tigerpaw and Snowpaw were out training, this was her opportunity.

"Mosspaw? Can I talk to you for a moment?" She meowed.

Mosspaw's green orbs filled with hatred, "No, go away you ugly scum!" She spat.

Scorchpaw growled, "It's urgent. Give me five minutes of your time and then I will leave you alone!"

Her sister rolled her eyes, but followed her out of camp into the forest.

Sunlight warmed her pelt, and the two sisters weaved amongst the blossoming trees, which let soft pink petals drift around them.

Scorchpaw took in the scent, she loved the smell of Newleaf, it warmed her heart.

She glanced over at Mosspaw, who was as well taking in the breathtaking surroundings.

Silently, Scorchpaw wondered what it would have been like to be treated equally to Mosspaw, and thought about being front and center of everyone's eyes.

The one who was promised greatness, never shunned by a soul.

A wave of envy washed over her as Mosspaw's eyes sparkled. They were sharp ivy green, and complimented her gray and white fur.

She could only wish of having her sister's looks, instead of being stuck with shadowy black fur and orange eyes.

"Here," She finally decided, settling down into a blossom-littered clearing.

"Alright, now what do you want?" Mosspaw snapped.

Anger boiled up inside the black apprentice, "Why?" She hissed, "Why do you hate me so much? You know that I didn't mean to kill Sweetkit! I try so hard to be nice to you but you don't give a fox-dung about me!" She wailed, tears filling her eyes.

Mosspaw's gaze softened, and she stared at her paws, shuffling them along the ground.

"Honeyfern and Nightgaze, all they want is the perfect daughter… I was so caught up in trying to impress them… I didn't see that you were right in front of me, trying to get my attention. I thought you didn't _care_ because you had so much talent, and when you were made an apprentice early I was even more jealous. Scorchpaw, I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm sorry," She finished, padding closer to her sister and wrapping her tail around Scorchpaw's black pelt.

"I will be a better littermate from now on, I promise."

Scorchpaw wiped the tears from her eyes, nuzzling into Mosspaw.

"Now, about what I was going to tell you," She remembered, gaze hardening, "I think Beeclaw killed Sparrowsoar."

Even though they were alone, Scorchpaw hushed her voice as she explained her suspicions, and told her about the plan.

"It does make sense," Mosspaw agreed. "Alright I will help you. I will come get you at Moonhigh."

When they returned to camp, Scorchpaw headed for her nest. She could at least get in a little bit of training with Dawntail before Moonhigh.

She woke in the groggy forest, where her mentor was waiting. "Up" Dawntail ordered, and Scorchpaw leaped to her paws.

Immediately, Dawntail bowled her over, hissing and clawing at her shoulders.

Scorchpaw shrieked in pain, desperately trying to throw her off.

"Fool! Befriending your sister, acting so soft! You are a warrior, not a stuck-up kittypet!" She howled.

Scorchpaw wriggled her back legs so they lined up with Dawntail's stomach and threw her off, before leaping and landing squarely on her stomach.

"Mosspaw is my sister! I am aloud to befriend her!" She snapped, raking her claws down Dawntail's sides. She screeched in agony, a scarlet river flowing from the wounds.

Yet, she rolled, tripping her apprentice and growled, "You truly are soft. You could never be a warrior! You sister will always be better than you!"

Scorchpaw yowled and grabbed Dawntail's scruff, sinking her teeth in until she tasted blood, before flipping her over and slitting her neck.

A gargling sound is what Dawntail managed, and then she lay still.

Scorchpaw gasped at what she had done, and began to back away slowly.

"Very nice," A deep, scratchy growl came from behind her, and she turned to see Wolfpaw, and Hawkfrost.

"Wolfpaw? What are you doing here?" Scorchpaw meowed.

"It's Wolf _tail_ now. And I live here, with my lovely mate Hawkfrost," She cooed, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I was sent to the Dark Forest after killing my leader, two sunrises ago" she smiled, pride filling her eyes.

Scorchpaw's eyes widened, "The Dark Forest? So… I'm not in StarClan?"

Hawkfrost laughed, "No, of course not! _You_ are stronger than any of those puny Clan Cats. You belong here, so let a stronger warrior than Dawntail train you… Let _me_ train you."

Scorchpaw rolled the thought around in her head a few times. If a warrior stronger than Dawntail trained her, she could be the best warrior in the forest!

"I accept," She purred, a dark feeling creeping into her gut.

"Good, see you tomorrow".

Hawkfrost flicked his tail, and the ground beneath Scorchpaw vanished.

She screamed as the darkness grew around her, and then opened her eyes to find her sister staring intently into her eyes.

"Scorchpaw, you're bleeding!"

Scorchpaw gave her shoulders a few hesitant licks, "I must have scratched it in my sleep, and my Clanmates don't supply me with the best bedding."

Mosspaw gave her a sympathetic look, and then nudged her to her paws.

"It's time, to discover the truth."

 **OHHHHH Cliff hanger kinda. Please review!**


	7. Scarlet Blossoms

**Chapter 7! Thank you so much for all of your support, R &R!**

Scorchpaw gave a final lick to her sister's cheek, before Mosspaw headed into the forest.

Silently, she padded into the warrior's den, nudging Beeclaw's figure.

"Beeclaw!" She yelped quietly, "Mosspaw is missing!"

The ambitious warrior's eyes shot open, and he lifted his head, "What?" He hissed, getting to his paws and shaking off his pelt.

"Shall I get Cinderstripe?" Scorchpaw questioned.

Beeclaw thought for a moment, before nodding vigorously, "Yes, she could be a great… asset."

Once Cinderstripe and Beeclaw were fully awake, Scorchpaw sniffed the air, "I smell her scent! This way!"

The two warriors trailed behind her, as she sprinted through the warm night.

The silver moonlight turned the cherry blossoms a pale blue, and they floated down from the treetops, showering Scorchpaw's black pelt.

"The scent is getting stronger!" Cinderstripe howled.

 _Mosspaw please tell me you made it!_ She prayed, knowing she hadn't given her sister very much time to get into her position.

She glanced backwards, thankful to see Beeclaw behind her and Cinderstripe in the back.

The plan was working, if Beeclaw was thinking the same thing as Scorchpaw.

She could see the sliver of ambition in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Scorchpaw suddenly took a sharp left, and not to her surprise, the two warriors didn't follow.

Scorchpaw leaped upwards, claws snagging bark. She climbed to the top swiftly, and then turned her attention to the tree next to her.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed herself against the tree, before dashing forward.

With all her might, she leaped off the branch to the next tree, gasping as only her front two paws caught the branch.

She forced herself not to wail in terror and hauled herself upwards.

"Scorchpaw!" She sighed in relief as Mosspaw called her name from the branch next to her, which was overhanging a clearing.

Cinderstripe was underneath Beeclaw, flailing uselessly. "You took my spot as deputy! I thought I had finally achieved my goal after killing that pitiful Sparrowsoar," Beeclaw growled.

Scorchpaw gasped, _so it was true!_

"Leap now!" Mosspaw shrieked, diving from the tree and landing on Beeclaw's shoulders.

"Mosspaw?" He yelped.

Scorchpaw followed soon after, landing beside the vicious cat and biting hard onto his paw.

He shrieked, loosening his grip on Cinderstripe enough for her to wriggle free.

The gray deputy had a gash in her forehead, as well as missing chunks of fur near her shoulders.

Mosspaw bit hard into his scruff, ripping a chunk of fur out. He winced slightly, before cackling and throwing her off. Mosspaw's shriek was cut short as her head hit the point of sharp rock.

"No!" Scorchpaw wailed, bounding towards her.

A heavy weight on her backstopped her, and she shrieked as Beeclaw's teeth ripped at her flesh.

She struggled, searching for a move Dawntail had once taught her.

With a sudden light in her eyes, she used all of her might to roll over, and then smash her head into her opponent's chest.

He fell backwards, the air knocked from him.

"Scorchpaw! Bring Mosspaw up that tree! And hurry!" Cinderstripe ordered.

She grabbed hold of her sister's scruff, which was stained with blood.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to climb the tree. "Mosspaw this is all fault, I am so sorry."

With a pang of guilt, she realized why Mosspaw had hated her so much, and why her parents despised her.

She had killed Sweetkit, and now Mosspaw may die because of her, too.

She had nearly reached her designated branch, which was about six fox-lengths off the ground, when she slipped. A shower of blossoms came down on her, and stabbing pains were sent through her front left paw.

She screeched through Mosspaw's scruff, using her remaining strength to haul her sister onto a sturdy branch.

 _I didn't mean it to be this violent!_ She wailed inwardly.

Scorchpaw glanced at her paw. Horror coursed through her as at the sight.

A twig had impelled her leg. Blood spattered out of the wound, creating scarlet blossoms.

With her wound bleeding heavily, there was no way to help Cinderstripe.

The two cats circled each other, growls of fury filling the air.

"You will pay!" Beeclaw yowled, bowling over the gray she-cat.

Claws unsheathed, the Clanmates tussled, hissing at spitting curses.

Beeclaw swung her paw out, and Cinderstripe retaliated by ducking and lashing out at his belly.

With a screech of pain, Beeclaw stumbled backwards. Cinderstripe saw the opportunity, and bowled him over.

She leaned down, biting into his neck and ignoring his pleads.

After a few heartbeats, Beeclaw fell still.

Scorchpaw noticed guilt enter her eyes as she stepped off of Beeclaw's body.

She turned away from the dead cat, towards the tree Scorchpaw was in.

"Scorchpaw? Are you alright?" She meowed.

"Y-yes… Cinderstripe, I'm sorry! I knew nobody would believe me so I devised this plan and-"

Cinderstripe cut her off, "It's alright. Beeclaw can do no more harm."

It all happened so fast. Beeclaw suddenly stood up, charging towards Cinderstripe. As he leaped, the figure of Snowpaw bowled him over. She slammed her head hard against his, knocking him unconscious.

At the same moment, Scorchpaw's eyes began to close, from the loss of blood and the shock of what had just happened. She faintly heard Cinderstripe call her name as she began to slide off the branch. Teeth suddenly dug into her scruff.

"I've got you," The voice of Tigerpaw soothed.

Scorchpaw let the darkness overcome her, feeling her body go numb and the pain slowly ebb away.

She woke in the medicine den, head spinning.

Graypaw was tending to her wounded paw, and her eyes shone as she noticed Scorchpaw's awakening.

"Seedfoot! She's awake!"

The calico she-cat entered the den, her mouth full of herbs and cobweb.

Slowly, the black apprentice lifted her head, "What happened?"

"A twig went through your paw, but luckily missed all of the major arteries and muscles. You began to fall out of a tree, but Tigerpaw saved you in time. With the height, you would have broken something! As well, there were quite a few large gashes in your side, head and back. Beeclaw put up a nasty fight. You have been asleep for about two days. However, you should be able to train again in about a moon." Graypaw explained.

"A moon?" Scorchpaw demanded, "But then my warrior ceremony will be delayed!" _And I won't be able to train with Hawkfrost!_

"No, you can still catch up easily, Scorchpaw. But you must rest," Seedfoot meowed.

Scorchpaw sighed, changing the subject, "What about Cinderstripe and Mosspaw? Where is Beeclaw? Are Snowpaw and Tigerpaw okay?"

Graypaw chuckled at the waterfall of questions, "Cinderstripe is fine. She will be perfect in about a day. As for Mosspaw," She trailed off, eyes suddenly clouding, "She hasn't woken up. However, she will have a terrible concussion. The rock she hit split her head open. As for Beeclaw, he is to be exiled, by the way Redstar and Cinderstripe are talking."

Graypaw paused to place fresh patch of cobweb on Scorchpaw's paw, "As for my brother and sister, they are having their warrior ceremony at sundown." She beamed, pride shining in her eyes.

"I need to go into the back and organize the herbs, Seedfoot is right outside if you need her." With that, the gray apprentice padded off.

Scorchpaw sighed, wondering what Sandfoot was going to tell the kittens.

 _Beeclaw is a terrible cat,_ she reminded herself, _He deserves this._

The entrance of a cat shook her from her thoughts, and she glanced up to meet the blue eyes of Tigerpaw.

"Why did you save me?" She blurted, tears beginning to leak from her orange eyes. 

"You should have just let me die! I deserve- I deserve-" She began to sob uncontrollably.

Tigerpaw padded forward and wrapped himself around her, grooming her ears.

Her tears tried up, and she closed her eyes, letting herself sink into Tigerpaw's warm fur.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?" She murmured.

"Because," Tigerpaw whispered, "You're special."

Scorchpaw stiffened.

Tigerpaw had hated her.

Tigerpaw had blamed her for Sweetkit's death.

So, what did she feel for him?

 _Stop it!_ She hissed inwardly, _you couldn't love Tigerpaw! It's a phase, it will pass._

She took deep breaths; _you can't just fall in love with a cat! It takes time._

However, one look in Tigerpaw's eyes told her differently.

She didn't understand, how one look could make you feel a spark.

The spark didn't leave as Tigerpaw said he had to go, and helped her to her paws.

He let her lean on his shoulder as they made their way into the clearing.

"I was hoping she was dead," Honeyfern hissed to Nightgaze.

"Ignore them," Tigerpaw meowed as she flattened her ears.

ThunderClan gathered, and Redstar summoned Snowpaw and Tigerpaw forward.

"Tigerpaw, Snowpaw, two days ago you saved our deputy and two apprentices. You have truly earned your right as warriors. Snowpaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the name of the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your life?" Redstar meowed,

"I do!" They said in unison.

Scorchpaw could see a prideful glint in Tigerpaw's eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names! Snowpaw, you shall now be known as Snowcherry, StarClan honours your bravery and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" The ginger leader yowled.

Rosie couldn't have a bigger smile, and Scorchpaw watched as she nuzzled into Blizzardclaw.

Scorchpaw couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have kits, and thought about how it felt as if just yesterday she was in the nursery.

"Tigerpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Tigershade, StarClan honours your protectiveness and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Snowcherry! Tigershade! Snowcherry! Tigershade!"

Scorchpaw yowled, despite the fact that Snowcherry wasn't too fond of her, she had still saved her.

The furious yowls of Beeclaw were coming from his prison, and she felt pity as she saw the wide, scared eyes of Bumblekit, Spottedkit and Goldenkit.

Sandfoot wrapped her tail around them and scooped them into the nursery.

Beeclaw gazed at her through the crack the guards had given him for light.

Scorchpaw limped forwards, getting close to him.

"You," He hissed, "Are going to die a painful death at my claws."

 **Woahhhhhh please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is what I'm hoping for :)**


	8. Please, Wake Up

**Sorry this took so long to post, I have been VERY busy lately but will try to update more often from now on.**

Beeclaw's ragged figure was dragged into the clearing, despite his yowls of protest.

Graypaw padded from the medicine den with some stress relieving herbs for Sandfoot and her kits.

Goldenkit, Spottedkit and Bumblekit stared with pity in their gaze as their father was thrown in front on Redstar.

Sandfoot showed simply hatred as she curled her tail around her kits.

"Beeclaw, you have killed Sparrowsoar, and terribly injured Cinderstripe, Mosspaw and Scorchpaw, and as punishment will be exiled. If any ThunderClan cat catches you on our territory, they have my full permission to end your life." Redstar snarled, and she was greeted by yowls of agreement.

"ThunderClan, you will be sorry!" He hissed, before racing out of the entrance.

Goldenkit whispered something into the ear of her mother, who nodded sadly.

"ThunderClan, I would have been a strong leader, and mark my words, one day I will be back and you will all be sorry!" He yowled, before taking off out the entrance of camp.

"Snowcherry, Hollynose, Brokenwing, see to it that he reaches the border," Redstar commanded.

The clanmates parted, and Scorchpaw limped towards the medicine den.

To her dismay, Honeyfern had beaten her to her sister, who was still passed out from the previous events, and the whole Clan had begun to wonder if she ever would wake up.

"You," Honeyfern hissed as she caught sight of her youngest daughter, "This is all your fault! Mosspaw could die because of you!" she yowled.

"I-I" She tried to speak, but Honeyfern cut her off again, "You should be the one in her position! I can't believe I birthed you, you mangy piece of crowfood!"

Her claws were unsheathed, but Scorchpaw took a small limp forward, her injured paw dangling uselessly in the air.

"Die!" Honeyfern shrieked as she lashed her claws across Scorchpaw's face.

She stumbled back in a flurry of pain, blinded by the sting on her cheek.

Her mother's eyes filled with fury, and a growl rumbled deep in her throat.

"You will never be a warrior, I will see to it!" She hissed. Enraged, she added, "Stay away from my daughter," and stalked out of the den.

"Scorchpaw! What happened to your cheek?" Seedfoot demanded as she padded in.

She sighed, "Honeyfern."

Seedfoot growled and began to apply a poultice. "That was wrong, incredibly wrong. I am terribly sorry, Scorchpaw."

Scorchpaw shrugged, _I don't care anymore, I'm used to it._

Seedfoot summoned Graypaw, and she immediately grabbed the new cobweb mixture for her foot while Seedfoot went to check on Mosspaw.

"Come lie down," Graypaw insisted before she took off the old poultice.

Scorchpaw obeyed, laying on her side and closing her eyes.

She listened for a while to the sound of Graypaw crunching herbs in her mouth, and eventually drifted to sleep.

 _The stars above her head shone, much dislike the sky she usually saw, which was inky and depressing._

" _I must be in a different part of StarClan," Scorchpaw gasped._

 _A blonde she-cat padded towards her, the stars in her fur shining._

Why didn't Hawkfrost have stars in his fur? _Scorchpaw wondered._

" _Hello, Scorchpaw," the she-cat meowed, "I expect you are wondering why you are here?"_

 _Scorchpaw nodded vigorously, resulting in a chuckle from the StarClan cat._

" _This will come as quite a shock to you, but… The cat you have been training with, Hawkfrost, is not a StarClan resident. He belongs to a much darker society, known as the Dark Forest. The cats living there are dark and murderous creatures. They want to manipulate you to be like them. You must cut off their access to you, before it is too late," She meowed._

 _Scorchpaw stumbled back in surprise, "B-but he said he would make me stronger! He promise!"_

 _The StarClan she-cat closed her green eyes and shook her head, "Scorchpaw, they will make you more violent. Your destiny… It is a complicated one. You will have very difficult choices ahead of you, and leaving the training of the Dark Forest is one of them."_

" _How do I leave them though?"_

" _You stop trying, be bad at what he teaches you and he will give up on you."_

 _Scorchpaw sighed,_ But I want to be strong, I want to be powerful. _She thought._

But I also wanted to be loved and friendly. I wish for that more than power.

" _Why are you telling me this?" She asked._

" _I must look out for you, and I believe you have good in you Scorchpaw. StarClan gives you a destiny, a path to follow, but you can change it."_

 _Scorchpaw's mind was buzzing with so many questions, but one in particular stood out; "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Cherrydawn, I am your mother's mother."_

" _Is Sweetkit ok?" she meowed, flattening her ears, "I'm really sorry for what happened to her."_

" _Your sister is fine, I promise."_

" _Cherrydawn, you're fading! Please, don't leave!"_

" _It's alright, I will always watch over you. Just make the right decisions."_

 _With a final sweet smile, Cherrydawn faded away, leaving Scorchpaw alone in the darkness._

Her eyes swung open, and she glanced around. Moonlight flickered through the gaps in the medicine den walls. She let out a small whimper as she got to her paws.

Scorchpaw limped outside for some fresh air, breathing in the Newleaf air. The camp was nearly empty, apart from Tigershade, who sat on guard.

A breeze whipped through camp, and Scorchpaw shivered, deciding to head back into the medicine den.

She could see Mosspaw's tail behind a wall of lichen, and despite Honeyfern's threat, padded towards her.

Her sister's white belly rose and fell, and her breathing was shallow.

"Oh, Mosspaw, I have only just gotten you back. Please, StarClan let her live. This is all my fault, and I should be the one to pay the price, not my sister."

Tears came in a steady flow down her cheeks, and she buried her head into Mosspaw's shoulder.

"Scorchpaw?" Tigershade's voice came from behind her, and she stood up, using the cobwebs on her injured paw to dry her tears.

"Yes?" She replied, trying to look happy as she spun around. She was able to put a small amount of weight on her foot, and was gentle on it as she padded towards him.

The look in his eyes showed pity, and Scorchpaw once again burst into tears.

Tigershade laid his tail across her shoulders, licking her ears.

"It's okay, everything will be okay,"

And somehow, she believed him.

 **Yay! I finished another chapter! Please review, I love to hear about what you guys have to say!**


	9. Warning

**Chapter 9! Thank you for all your support and constructive criticism!**

Scorchpaw didn't flinch as her full weight came down on her injured paw.

Tigershade had fallen asleep beside her the following night, as he had for the past half moon since he promised Mosspaw would be ok, and she still remembered his tail around her shoulders.

Questions about their relationship still lingered in her mind, especially about why he had just suddenly fallen for her.

Graypaw wandered in a moment later to examine her paw. "You are healing faster then I expected, this is only been a half moon and you are almost fully healed! We can take the cobwebs off today, but I don't want you training for at least a quarter moon."

Carefully, Graypaw removed the cobweb from her paw, and she glanced at it, surprised that the skin had healed so fast.

 _Maybe StarClan_ is _watching out for me,_ She thought.

"Graypaw, may I ask you something? About your brother?" She meowed.

Graypaw's ears twitched, and she looked up, "Yes, what's wrong?"

Scorchpaw swished her tail along the ground, orange eyes meeting Graypaw's.

"Just- don't you find it strange that he hated me and now he loves me?"

Graypaw chuckled, which escalated into a large laugh, "Oh, Scorchpaw! Do you know how well Tigershade can hide his feelings? He has had a crush on you since you became an apprentice! To ThunderClan, he is a big tough apprentice, but to me he is just a big softy who won't admit his feeling unless he wants to. _That_ is why he simply avoided you. My brother was too afraid to admit his feelings. He never hated you; he was just following the mouse-dung that Mosspaw and Honeyfern fed him. Snowcherry, on the other paw, I'm not sure about. I think she was just following what Mosspaw did, because they are best friends. It has been hard for her, too. She comes in every night when you aren't here and simply cries."

Scorchpaw, stunned with shock, twitched her whiskers. The information she had discovered changed everything.

Tigershade had loved her longer than she had loved him.

"But what about me? I just randomly _fell_ for him! Is that even possible?"

Again, Graypaw chuckled, "That happens when you find the right tom, Scorchpaw,"

She turned to leave, and then paused; "And tonight is the gathering, I suggest you tell Redstar you are up for it."

Scorchpaw watched Graypaw's gray tail disappear, and then placed her paw on the ground.

A slight sting shot up through it, but after it faded, she as able to walk with only a slight limp, and she headed towards the exit.

A loud meow from the back of the den stopped her in her tracks, and her fur stood up.

 _Mosspaw!_

Ignoring the small agitation in her paw, Scorchpaw hurried to her sister's nest.

Mosspaw's eyes were still closed, though her paws twitched and noises escaped her parted jaws.

"Seedfoot! Graypaw!" She shrieked.

The two cats appeared within heartbeats, and they exchanged a glance.

With a loud yowl from Mosspaw, her green eyes shot open and she sat upright.

She gasped a few times, and then slumped back down, breathing heavily.

"Mosspaw!" Scorchpaw shrieked.

"You need to leave, your sister is in shock," Seedfoot insisted, nudging her outside despite her protests.

"I was stuck!" Mosspaw shrieked, "I was stuck!"

"She _needs_ me!" Scorchpaw insisted, but the medicine cat shook her head.

"No, you will be able to see her later."

Scorchpaw growled, and padded away from the medicine den.

Snowcherry's eyes were wide as she approached Scorchpaw, and her expression asked the question.

"Yes," She meowed, and Snowberry squealed with joy.

Honeyfern and Nightgaze emerged from the warriors den, and most of ThunderClan stopped what they were doing as Mosspaw's voice became heard.

The jibberish she spoke made no sense, but Scorchpaw could pick out "stuck" multiple times.

"What's going on?" Tigershade meowed through a mouthful of sparrow.

Scorchpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Mosspaw answered before she could.

Tigershade's eyes widened, "She's awake?"

Scorchpaw couldn't help but smile. Tigershade had been right. Everything had been ok.

"ThunderClan, I know this is joyful news to us that our apprentice has finally woken up. However, the gathering is tonight and I don't want Mosspaw to be overwhelmed with company. This being said, Graypaw will not be going to the gathering tonight, Instead she shall be watching Mosspaw. The cats going shall be Scorchpaw, Tigershade, Hollynose, Cinderstripe, Seedfoot, Falconwing, Brokenwing, Raggedsoul, Blizzardclaw and Snowcherry," Redstar meowed, flicking her tail to note that was all.

"Scorchpaw, go and ask if you are aloud to come hunting, I want you to try and take your mind off of Mosspaw!" Cinderstripe called from where she sat next to Snowcherry and Lightfeather.

She gave a curt nod, and then padded towards Seedfoot, and was collecting moss from a tree beside the medicine den.

"Can I go hunting?" She meowed; hope lingering in her gaze tone.

Seedfoot paused and tore her eyes away from the green plant, "I don't know, Scorchpaw, It seems too risky."

"Please? I swear to StarClan I will be careful!"

The medicine cat sighed, "Alright, but talke it easy!"

Scorchpaw flashed Seedfoot a final smile, and then trotted away to meet the patrol.

"Judging by the look on your face, I am guessing she said yes," Lightfeather smirked.

Scorchpaw nodded, and Cinderstripe led the way into the green forest.

Birdsong filled Scorchpaw's ears, and her craving to be outside of camp was finally satisfied.

"These trees were Crowpaw's favourite," Lightfeather sighed as we came into a clearing surrounded by willow trees.

Scorchpaw lowered her head, remembering all the old times she had spent with her friend.

Images of his black face being dragged away by the rats sent a shiver down her spine, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She realized how hard it must have been for Lightfeather, who had not only lost her only brother, but her best friend as well.

"I'm so sorry, I could never imagine losing Mosspaw," She murmured.

Lightfeather's eyes showed sympathy, "I know, but it makes me happy to know that he is in StarClan, watching over me."

Scorchpaw let out a weak smile, and the patrol continued threw the forest.

The walk was silent, only interrupted by the sound of rustling trees and the rushing water of the stream that bordered WindClan.

Snowcherry suddenly paused, her ears perked up and her nose twitched.

Scorchpaw watched in curiosity as the young warrior stalked towards a tree.

Quick as lightning, she sprang upwards, clawing her way towards a rustling movement.

Her white fur was hardly visible through the early Greenleaf fruits that were beginning to form in the branches.

The squeak of a bird signified Snowcherry's catch as successful, and she climbed back down with her head high.

In her jaws was a large sparrow, young and meaty.

"Great catch!" Scorchpaw purred, resulting in a smile from the white she-cat.

Snowcherry dug a small hole and placed the bird inside, before covering it back up with a mound of dirt.

The patrol continued on, and it was just passed sunhigh when Cinderstripe announced they would be heading back.

"But I haven't caught anything yet!" Scorchpaw wailed, gaze traveling to the prey all of the others had caught.

Snowcherry had collected her sparrow, as well as hunted down two mice. Cinderstripe had caught a large vole as well as a squirrel, and Lightfeather held a thrush and finch.

Scorchpaw had nearly caught a shrew, but it had been scared off and Scorchpaw had been unable to catch it.

"It's your first day back, we understand that you are a little out of it. Just be thankful that it took that short of a time to heal," Cinderstripe insisted.

The apprentice sighed, but did not argue. The patrol began their trek back to camp.

Scorchpaw let the sun warm her back, and closed her eyes in bliss.

It was quiet at first, a small wind that brushed her back and a murmur that filled her ears.

She hardly noticed the screech that Cinderstripe screeched, the warning of the eagle that was soaring towards the black apprentice.

For some reason, Scorchpaw didn't feel fear. She felt a shiver of adrenaline instead.

With her sudden burst of energy she flipped around and leaped upwards, claws snatching the eagle's neck.

It screeched and struggled, flying higher.

Scorchpaw swung her hind legs around so she was on the eagle's back.

It let out a final screech as Scorchpaw bit hard into it's back, and she plummeted towards the ground, which was about two fox lengths away.

She swiftly landed on all four paws; and then gazed at the awed expressions on the faces of Cinderstripe, Snowcherry and Lightfeather.

"Scorchpaw, how did you do that?" Lightfeather gaped.

She shrugged, realization hitting her.

 _How_ did _I do that?_ She wondered.

 _You're welcome,_ A chillingly familiar voice spoke to her, and no other cat seemed to notice.

Hawkfrost.

 _I gave you my strength. You can thank me later._

She ignored his smug comment, and grabbed the large bird.

The patrol headed back to camp, and was met with surprised glances as Scorchpaw dropped the eagle in the fresh kill pile.

"Your first day back and you catch an eagle," Tigerstripe snorted, "So much for being careful."

Scorchpaw flashed him a smile, and then turned towards the medicine den.

The screeches had ceased, but there was still the occasional mew from Mosspaw.

"I don't care, Scorchpaw is not aloud to see her!" Honeyfern's harsh tone came from the other side of the clearing, where she was speaking to Seedfoot and Nightgaze.

"Scorchpaw is a monster, she is going to kill Mosspaw!" Nightgaze snapped.

"All Mosspaw wants is to see her sister, you know that. They are kin. You cannot keep them apart and there is nothing you can do about that!" Seedfoot retorted.

"If you won't keepthat scum from seeing our daughter, we will!" Honeyfern snapped, Nightgaze nodding in agreement.

Seedfoot opened her mouth to retort, but they stalked away before she could get a word out.

Her stomach growled, and she padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse.

"She probably didn't even catch the eagle, the patrol is just saying that to make the fleabag feel good. I bet Snowcherry caught it, she's the best at hunting." Blizzardclaw meowed.

Scorchpaw's ears drooped, and a sudden feeling of lonliness engulfed her as Palemoon agreed with him.

"I believe you," Tigershade's meow, took her by surprise.

"Nobody else does,"

"Redstar does. Cinderstripe, Snowcherry and Lightfeather, don't they count?"

Scorchpaw sighed, "I suppose you could say that."

The sky was showered in an orange and pink when Scorchpaw was finally allowed to see her sister.

Honeyfern and Nightgaze had gone first, eyes full of joy when they entered. In their enlightened mood they had paid no attention to Scorchpaw.

She wished dearly her parents would hurry, as the cats attending the gathering must leave soon.

Sun trekked down behind the trees, showering the crowded cats in a shimmering glow.

Dusk was when Honeyfern and Nightgaze padded outside, tails twined. Their eyes showed slight worry, but it was covered in a cloud of happiness.

"Scorchpaw, you may see her now," Graypaw meowed.

She walked in slowly, her sister's green eyes met hers immediately and she purred, running forwards.

Mosspaw's smile was wide as she showered her sister in licks.

"What happened? What do you mean you were stuck?" Scorchpaw couldn't help but ask.

"I was stuck between StarClan and the forest. I had to prove that I deserved my life in order to come back. I watched you cry for me. I watched mom and dad fret and worry. My family needs me, Scorchpaw, and I need my family," She explained.

"Scorchpaw! Come on! We have to leave for the gathering!" Redstar called.

"I have to-"

"I know, but Scorchpaw, please know, that your destiny is a twisted one. I will be here through thick and thin, but you must be careful when it comes to who you trust."

 **DONE! That was really long, so the next chapter will be about the gathering. Please R &R!**


	10. AN

Hi Everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been very busy. I've also just lost interest in The

Scorch, as it is not my best work. I will keep it up in case I decide to come back to it, but for now

I will be starting another story. Hopefully this one will work out better. Thank you guys for

being so supportive of The Scorch, and sorry for not continuing it.


End file.
